Songs About Them
by KiNGz-FAn-16
Summary: PRDT. What a tangled web these Rangers weave...As a love triangle gets more complicated, so does the fight against evil. Can the Dino Rangers put aside their personal feelings and not let them get in the way of their fight? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1: You Don't See Me

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PRDT or any of it's characters. But this story is my own. Read and review!   
  
A/N: SPOILER: COPY THAT...   
Sorry if this doesn't fit in exactly with whatever the current PRDT storyline is...I am writing this after "Copy That" when Trent isn't evil anymore.  
  
**Songs About Them **  
Chapter 1: You Don't See Me

_ "You don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could"  
-"You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats_

Kira Ford was standing behind the counter at Reefside Records. So far her job was turning out well and she hadn't screwed up yet. Kira loved music and enjoyed working at Reefside's music store.  
  
Today was a slow day at Reefside Records. Kira had just come from the backroom when she noticed Trent browsing through the alternative rock section. There were several people near him, but Kira only saw Trent. Her heart sped up. Ever since Trent Hernandez arrived in Reefside, Kira had always found something intriguing about him. Finding out that he was the evil White Ranger had crushed her, but now that he wasn't evil anymore, things were finally getting back to normal. Maybe now she and Trent could even—  
  
Kira's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she spotted a girl who had been browsing the section standing close to Trent. The two were talking and smiling. _Were they on a date?_ Kira wondered.  
  
"Hello, earth to Kira..."  
  
Kira snapped out of her daze and saw her fellow Rangers and good friends Conner McKnight and Ethan James. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, prying her eyes away from Trent and the girl. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Ethan replied casually. "Conner just wanted to check up on how you're doing—"His sentence was cut short as Conner attempted to elbow him discreetly.  
  
Kira smiled at Conner. "Working here's fine. I mean, it's hard work but I've got that paycheck to look forward to." Conner grinned and Kira found herself blushing.  
  
"Well," said Ethan, breaking the silence. "I'm working at the Cyberspace and Kira's here at Reefside Records...What about you, McKnight?"  
  
"Hey, I've got soccer," Conner protested.  
  
As the two joked around, Kira's eyes drifted back to Trent and the mystery girl besides him. She managed to get a better look at the girl who she now saw was a little bit shorter than Trent. The girl had long black hair with purple streaks in it. Kira saw the two coming closer to her counter which was near the exit.  
  
"Hey Trent," Kira called, interrupting the conversation Conner and Ethan were having.  
  
Trent and the girl stopped. "Kira...hi," he replied uncomfortably. The girl beside him cleared her throat. "Oh, Kira this is Gwen. Gwen, this is Kira, Conner, and Ethan."  
  
Conner immediately put on the charm and flashed a dazzling smile at Gwen. "Hey," he said smootly. Ethan rolled his eyes and Kira suddently felt a second pang of jealousy against Gwen. "So," Conner continued. "I haven't seen you around here before...You new?"  
  
Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I just moved here and Trent agreed to show me around." She smiled at Trent, causing him to grin. Kira's eyes narrowed.  
  
Trent felt slightly guilty because what Gwen had said wasn't exactly true. Trent originally had come to Reefside Records to see Kira, but found out she was on a break. He was waiting for her when he ran into Gwen when they both reached for the same CD. Trent became distracted instantly and after about a minute of talking, he found himself attracted to her. He almost forgot about Kira until she called out to him. Trent had agreed to show Gwen after being caught up in the moment of attraction.  
  
"Oh," Kira managed to say. "Well, have fun." She tried not to show the confusion and hurt in her voice but she wasn't succeeding.  
  
Trent wanted to say something to dissuade Gwen from their sightseeing tour, but before he could Gwen interrupted. "Well this has been fun, come on Trent." She grabbed his hand and they left the store.  
  
Kira scoffed. "Can you _believe_ her?"  
  
Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Someone's jealous." Conner laughed. Kira glared at both of them.  
  
"Look," Conner said trying to keep Kira from getting angrier. "Why do you even care?" He knew the answer to this question but he wanted to hear it from her. Conner had always found something different about Kira. Something good different. And he was jealous that she was paying so much attention to Trent.  
  
"I'm not jealous," Kira replied annoyed. "I'm just...argh, never mind. I have work to do," she muttered.  
  
Conner and Ethan left and Kira stared out the window of Reefside Records. Trent and Gwen were walking across the street and they both looked like they were having a good time. For once, Kira wanted to get away from the music.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PRDT or any of it's characters. But this story is my own. Read and review!   
  
A/N: Sorry the chapters are short...I'll try to make them longer in the future!  
  
**Songs About Them**   
Chapter 2: Everybody's Fool

_"Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled..."  
-"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence_

"So...your friends seem nice," Gwen said as she and Trent walked along the streets of Reefside. He nodded but remained quiet. "Kira seemed okay." Trent knew what she was prying for. Gwen wanted to know if there was anything going on between him and Kira.  
  
"Yeah, Kira's...nice," Trent said carefully. He wasn't sure why he didn't just say right away that he was crazy about Kira. Maybe because it would ruin any possible chance between him and Gwen.  
  
About an hour passed and the two walked through Reefside, talking and having fun.  
  
"You know, it's kind of getting late in the afternoon," Gwen finally said. Her watch read 3pm. "I should get home and actually finish unpacking."  
  
"Wait, I"ll walk you home."  
  
Gwen smiled. "Thanks, but you don't have to. You should get back to the record store. Kira might want to talk to you." He heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm. "Kira's just a friend," he lied. "And, as of now...You're just a friend too." He let go of her arm, not quite sure what to say now. He couldn't understand why he had been so outright with her. He could never say something like that to Kira because he was too afraid she wouldn't feel the same. But after spending the afternoon with Gwen, there was this enchanting connection between them. Trent was amazed at how much they had in common.  
  
They walked to Gwen's house, which wasn't too far away, in silence. Gwen was smiling because she knew Trent was starting to fall for her. And honestly, she was starting to like him too, which scared her.  
  
Gwen's house was small and it didn't look like anyone was home. "Well," she said to Trent, stopping him on the porch. "Thanks. For showing me around and stuff." Another silence followed and then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling, she said goodbye and slipped through the front door.  
  
Trent was dumbfounded. As he headed to the Cybercafe all he could think about was Gwen.  
  
Inside, Gwen leaned agains the front door, still smiling. Suddenly, Elsa appeared through a green portal. Gwen stood up, alert. "What?" she scowled.  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" Elsa asked.  
  
"Yes," Gwen replied. "I spent the afternoon with him using all of the information you provided me with about his likes, dislikes, etcetera. He trust me, I think. In no time, he'll be mine—I mean," she corrected, "...ours."  
  
Elsa's eyes narrowed. "And you're not...getting _too_ close, I hope."  
  
Gwen shook her head. "You kidnapped me to Reefside to do a job. I'm not gonna screw up."  
  
"We didn't _kidnap_ you," Elsa snapped. "As the orphaned niece of Zeltrax's former self, it's not like you had much of a choice. Now this empty house is where you'll stay for the time being, but don't get too cozy. Once we have Trent in our hands, you're free to leave." With that, she disappeared through another green portal.  
  
Gwen signed. She knew her assignment, but she also knew the consequences of failing. Gwen's plan was to get Trent to fall for her, then she would have him completely. Once she delivered Trent to Mesagog, then Gwen would be free. It seemed like a virtually simple task, but it wasn't. As much as she knew what she was supposed to do, she also knew that she couldn't start to fall for Trent.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PRDT or any of it's characters. But this story is my own. Read and review!   
  
**Songs About Them**   
Chapter 3: Fallen

_"Though I've tried, I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..."  
-"Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan_

At the Cyberspace, Ethan was running around busily at work. Conner was finishing up an essay that was due the next day.  
  
"Hey," said Kira as she came in and sat down next to Conner.  
  
"You know," said Conner, deeply immersed in the essay. "It's funny how on Sunday, the supposed 'day of rest', I still have to worry about this stupid paper."  
  
"Maybe because you put it off until the last minute," Kira reminded him.  
  
Conner nodded. "Or that."  
  
Kira smiled. Just then, Trent walked in. Kira noticed he was alone. He walked over and sat down with Conner and Kira. "Hey guys."  
  
Conner gave a slight wave and dove back into his project. "Where's Gwen?" Kira asked.  
  
Trent was surprised at the icy tone he heard from her. "Uh, home. Why?"  
  
Kira shrugged and didn't reply.  
  
"Kira," Trent continued. "I, uh...I didn't get a chance to ask you how you were doing at work. That's kinda why I came by today."  
  
"Oh." She didn't say more, which left Trent stung. "I should get going." She stood up to leave.  
  
"Kira..."  
  
"By the way, Trent," she said cooly. "You might want to get that lipstick off of you." Kira brushed a finger over the light imprint of lipstick on his cheek that Gwen had left when she kissed him. Kira raised an eyebrow and left.  
  
_ Damn,_ thought Trent rubbing off the lipstick. _I didn't even know that was there..._  
  
"Whoa dude," Conner said. He had stopped typing momentarily to watch the scene between Kira and Trent. "So what's going on between you and Gwen?"  
  
"Nothing really...I don't get what's up with Kira," he said switching the subject. "I mean, nothing seems to work, so I try to move on and then I get_ that_ attitude."  
  
Conner didn't know what to say. He knew that Trent had a thing for Kira, but couldn't Trent also tell that Kira had a thing for him?  
  
"Well," Conner said. "Consider yourself lucky, dude. I'll see you tomorrow." He packed up his things and left the Cyberspace.  
  
Trent was confused. Him? Lucky? What was Conner getting at?  
  
As Conner drove home, all he could think about was Kira. _Trent's lucky that it's him she likes,_ he thought. _I doubt I'll ever get her to look at me as anything more than some dumb jock.  
_

* * *

_ I'm hungry,_ Gwen though annoyed. She had been watching the small television in the living room for about an hour. The TV only got a couple of stations, but it was better than nothing.  
  
Gwen got up and headed to the kitchen, hoping that they had at least provided her with food. She found boxes of frozen dinners in the freezer. _Well, at least it's something...  
_  
"I see you're settling in well."  
  
Gwen turned around. It was Elsa again. "_Now _what?"  
  
"I have a message from Mesagog," Elsa said importantly.  
  
"So why doesn't Mesagog tell me himself?"  
  
Elsa scoffed at the idea. "He says to get Trent away from the Yellow Ranger."  
  
"Huh?" Gwen asked confused. _Why is Kira so dangerous to this project?_  
  
"We've been monitoring Trent and the Yellow Ranger has been somewhat of a distraction. When it comes down to it, we don't want to have to deal with her too." Before Gwen could respond, Elsa vanished back through a green portal.  
  
Suddenly, Gwen wasn't hungry anymore. She was tired, pissed off, and confused. She would be starting at Reefside High tomorrow as part of her disguise, but it was hard for her to even think about trying to fit in when clearly there was no way she could. All she was supposed to be focused on was her assignment as with Elsa posing as principal of the school, things were supposed to be a piece of cake.  
  
_I just wanna go home,_ Gwen though miserably._ I just wanna go back to Angel Grove...  
_  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4:Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PRDT or any of it's characters. But this story is my own. Read and review!   
  
A/N: The song Kira is working on is a song I have actually written myself so that does belong to me LOL...  
  
**Songs About Them**   
Chapter 4: Beautiful Disaster

_"Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster..."  
-"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson_

Kira stood at her locker, slowly getting the books she needed for class. She couldn't sleep the night before because she had too many thoughts running through her mind. And because she hardly got any sleep, she woke up too early and got to school way too early. She wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
After Kira finished getting her books, she headed outside near the front of the school and sat down on one of the many benches. She decided to work on some lyrics she had been stuck on. _You're misty smoke to me/Someone I can barely—_  
  
Her thoughts were distracted as she looked up and saw Trent wandering up the steps of the high school. Deciding to patch things up from yesterday, Kira followed Trent to his locker.  
  
"Trent...hi," she said coming up behind him.  
  
He turned around and smiled at Kira. "Hey, 'morning...You're here early."  
  
"I was just about to say the same for you."  
  
An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Trent, I just wanted to apologize," Kira said looking down at the ground. "Yesterday at the Cyberspace. I was a real bitch to you. I just...I don't know." She paused knowing that that wasn't a good reason for being horrible to him.  
  
Trent shook his head. "Kira, it's alright. I'm just confused, that's all."  
  
"Do you..." Kira paused. She wasn't sure why she was asking what she was going to ask. What did it matter anyways, right? "Do you like Gwen?" There. She said it. But like she said, it didn't matter. But part of her knew it did because she had avoided telling Trent how she felt about him and if he moved on and fell in love with someone else, she would never forgive herself.  
  
Trent was taken aback by her question. He wasn't sure how to answer. Sure, he was attracted to Gwen, but how could he tell Kira, the girl he was in love with, that he was attracted to someone else too? Trent looked Kira in the eyes, unsure of what exactly to say. But if she was asking, then obviously she cared whether or not he liked Gwen or not. Maybe he could take a chance and hint at something. "Kira—"  
  
Before he could answer Gwen walked over to the two. "Hey," she said smiling.  
  
Disappointment flooded Kira's face. She was sure Trent was about to tell her something important. _Stupid Gwen..._  
  
"Hey Gwen," Trent said, pulling his gaze away from Kira.  
  
"Trent, thanks for walking me home yesterday," Gwen said sincerely. "I _loved _spending time with you and I definitely look forward to the next time we get to hang out again." She smiled sweetly at him. Kira felt like she was gonna throw up.  
  
Gwen couldn't help but laugh to herself. _This performance deserves an Oscar_, she thought amused. She hated playing Trent this way but if she ever wanted to return to Angel Grove again, she had no choice.  
  
"Well," Kira said, resuming an icy tone she chose to take on whenever Gwen came around. "I should leave you two alone." She turned to leave, expecting Trent to say something to stop her, but then realizing that she didn't care.  
  
Kira returned outside to the bench she was sitting on earlier. Taking out a notebook, she continued to work on her new song. _You're misty smoke to me/Someone I can barely see/Always drifting, drifting away/Fading goodbye and never clear anymore/The doors of the past have all closed/And you're drifting, drifting away..._  
  
As she concentrated on the words and her emotions, the song filled her mind and for awhile, she heard nothing but her lyrics. She imagined the chords for the song and scribbled furiously, filling the pages of her notebook.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
She looked up and saw Conner standing in front of her. "Oh Conner, hi." She closed up her notebook.  
  
"You _do _realize that the 5-minute bell just rang. What are you still doing out here? Class is in..." He checked his watch. "...three minutes now."  
  
Kira jumped up and grabbed her backpack. "Wow, I completely lost track of time. Thanks for getting me."  
  
"Well, it's my job to look out for you," he teased. The two walked inside the building and into first-period, which was Science. Dr. O was still "sick" so Anton Mercer continued to fill in.  
  
Upon entering the room, Kira noticed immediately that Gwen was sitting next to Trent and it was obvious she was flirting with him. Jealousy seared through Kira and she pushed her feelings aside to keep from glaring at Trent. She also noticed the tension in the room between Trent and his father. Something was different.  
  
Trent looked up and locked eyes just as she turned away. Right now, the whole Gwen and Kira situation was the least of his worries. He tried to avoid eye contact with his dad also. Ever since Anton freed Trent of the Evil White Ranger, Trent had promised not to reveal his secret that he was really Mesagog. He wanted to stay true to that promise, but he didn't want to keep anything from his fellow teammates, including Kira.  
  
Kira sat down in her usual spot and class went on.  
  
The whole day passed by in a blur. Kira drifted from each of her classes, avoiding Trent everytime she saw him. She couldn't help but burn with jealousy when she saw Gwen.  
  
By lunchtime, Trent was getting annoyed of Gwen. She seemed to have every single class with him and she was clinging to him. He needed space. Luckily, Principal Randall called Gwen into her office at the beginning of lunch. Trent knew this was the perfect time to get away.  
  
Outside, Trent saw Conner on the soccer field with his teammates, showing off to a group of watching cheerleaders. He saw Ethan sitting at some tables with a group of friends from Computer Club. They were each on their labtops. Looking around more, he saw Kira sitting under a tree with her guitar, strumming chords and writing in an open notebook sitting next to her.  
  
Trent walked casually over to her. "Mind if I sit?" he asked. She shrugged and continued playing on her guitar. He took that as a yes and sat down next to her on the grass. He watched her, wanting to say something but nothing came to him at the moment. He just sat there staring at her.  
  
Kira was aware of his eyes on her. She wanted to look up and talk to him but she wouldn't know what to say. Still, the staring made her uncomfortable because she knew that he wanted to say something.  
  
Trent finally broke the awkward moment. "Kira" he said and she stopped playing the guitar to look at him. "About this is about this morning...I didn't mean for Gwen to just come over like that."  
  
"I know," she said simply. "It wasn't your fault—"  
  
"Exactly," he said. He opened his mouth to continue.  
  
"Wait, I'm not done," Kira interrupted. Trent stopped, surprised at the interruption. "It's not your fault that Gwen came over. But why is it that everytime she's around, you drop everything for her. All your attention becomes focused on her." She grabbed her notebook and guitar and stood up. "You need to figure out what you want, Trent, because maybe then I could move on." She prepared to walk away like she had done so many times before.  
  
"Move on? What are you talking about?" Trent demanded standing up also and stopping her before she could storm off.  
  
"I mean move on from you, Trent."  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
She sighed. "Trent, haven't you figured it out? Couldn't you already tell? Ever since I saw you that day in the Cyberspace I've liked you and I still like you now, I mean as more than a friend. And everytime I see you with_ her_, it makes me feel like a total loser. Why else would I have been acting so distant and pissed off," she said, her voice growing louder and more frustrated. "Because I think I'm in love with you, you jerk—"  
  
Before she knew it, Trent had walked over to her and he was kissing her. He slowly pulled away after what seemed like ages. Kira was speechless.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too," Trent said smiling at Kira's surprised expression.  
  
Kira smiled and again, they were kissing.  
  
Over on the soccer field, Conner looked up momentarily and saw Trent and Kira standing underneath a tree and kissing. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"McKnight, come on!" Jordan, one of his teammates, called running over to him. "I just passed the ball to you, get with it!" Jordan looked at where Conner was looking at. "Hey, isn't that that girl you've got a thing for?"  
  
"I don't have a _thing_ for her," Conner lied abruptly. "Come on, let's just keep playing." He kicked the ball down the field but his mind wasn't entirely in the game. _Kira and Trent?_ He knew it would happen sooner or later, but he was hoping that maybe he had a chance with Kira first.  
  
Inside Principall Randall's office, Gwen was giving her report to Elsa. "Everything's fine, trust me," Gwen re-assured her.  
  
"It had better be," Elsa sneered. "And you're sure Kira Ford isn't in the way?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
